Jeff the Killer: Never Sleep
by Kutelittlewriter
Summary: Elizabeth was the one who got away from Jeff in Jeff vs Jane she was the baby that Jeff didnt kill but now he's back to get rid of her once and for all.


Paste your

**Jeff the Killer: Never Sleep**

By: 66Doberman

I woke up on the cold concrete floor. The sunlight was faintly shining through the small basement window. I laid on my back staring up at concrete ceiling. I sat up slowly and looked around curiously.

I was in my basement. I stood up carefully and walked across the room to the door. I turned the handle and it was stuck. I lurched forward and hit the door with great force but it didn't work.

"Why is it locked? Mom! Dad! The door is locked! Can one of you unlock it?" I yelled. No answer.

"Hello? Mom! Dad!" I stepped away from the door and climbed onto my dads' workbench to open the basement window but to no avail, it didn't budge.

"This is locked to. Why is everything locked?" I turned around and stepped on my dads' chair. The chair tipped over and I fell, slicing my leg on the saw and screamed in pain

I lifted my leg and half of my lower leg was bleeding. I stood up, but collapsed almost immediately.

"Gahh!" I clenched my teeth. I crawled to a stack of boxes and used the old pink plastic lawn chair to stand up.

"Dads' old clothes are still in here," I reached into the old box and pulled out one of his old ripped t-shirts that he used when he mowed the lawn.

I sat on the floor and wrapped the shirt around my leg. I held my breath, pushed down. The pain was excruciating and I screamed letting go of the shirt. There was a small chuckle that echoed throughout the basement and I froze in terror. A shadow moved from behind the boxes into the dark corner.

"He-hello?" My voice shook. The figure moved out of the shadows and into the sliver of light that the window let in. It was a teenager no older than 17 years old. He had long black hair that covered his eyes and a horrendous smile was etched into his face. He wore a pair of dark ripped jeans and a white hooded sweat shirt covered in dried blood. He approached me and I backed away slowly.

"Hello Elizabeth," He said in a raspy tone. He walked around me slowly.

"Who are you!"

"I'm Jeffrey, otherwise known as Jeff the killer" He turned around and held a hammer in his hands. He struck me. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain, he raised the hammer and he hit me again and again. I cried out loudly and then I was engulfed in darkness.

I was on dads' work bench with my hands tied over my head but oddly my feet were free. The man was standing in the corner sharpening a knife. When he saw me lift my head he ran over to me with his forever wide smile stretched across his face ear to ear.

"Good you're finally awake!" He said "I was getting bored. I was hoping you could stay a little while, here...with me" He held the knife in his shaking hands and put the knife to my right wrist. He held my hand down and cut my wrist several times, with no resistance. Warm blood trickled gently down my arm leaving a long string of crimson blood dripping on the floor. He stepped back by my feet and held my right leg down. He sharpened the knife against the metal table making a loud noise. I took advantage of moment. I kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground motionless. He didn't move for some time, but his eyes remained opened.

I swung my legs over the table and rested my feet on the concrete ground. I stepped around the bench, over to where the ropes started. I put the blood soaked ropes under the table saw and moved them back and forth. The rope snapped and I was free. I clenched my bleeding wrist in my shirt and stepped over the man's body. I stopped and stared into his eyes. They were burned open, just black surrounded his large eyes. His skin was pure white like snow except for the large smile that was ripped into his face. I ignored him and ran to the door. I hit the door several times with my hands and feet, but no luck.

"Help! Somebody help me! I'm trapped down here with a psycho killer!" A cold hand grabbed my collar and pulled me to the ground.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He was laughing, in only the way a madman could laugh. I scrambled off\ the ground, ran to the table and grabbed the hammer. He ran towards me, I swung the hammer and it hit his rib cage. He let out a sickening cry as the sound of ribs cracked. He fell clenching his side.

*cough, cough* "Y-you bitch!" he staggered to his feet and stared at me with his non-blinking eyes. I darted towards the boxes hoping to protect myself with something. He was quick; he ran at me and stabbed the knife into my side pulling it downwards leaving a huge gash in my side. He grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. I kicked and screamed trying to loosen the grip he had on me. I kicked him and he let go of my hair. I fell on the concrete floor and crawled quickly to get away.

I turned to stand up but he grabbed my leg tripping me, causing me to fall over. he stood up, grabbed my hair again and put the knife to my throat.

He covered my mouth to muffle my scream. The knife ripped through my throat and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Crimson red surrounded me and had soaked the knife. He stared into my eyes and plunged the knife into my stomach seven times. I screamed, but it came out in gurgles as I spat up blood. He plunged the knife into me again and slit it downwards. I was crying by the time he was done. He stroked my face with his leathery hand.

"Shhhhh, Go to Sleep."

Then darkness

document here...


End file.
